Swim
by pysiame
Summary: Hermiona daje porwać się historii i trafia na Titanica razem z Severusem. Muszą stoczyć walkę z czasem i znaleźć sposób, by uwolnić się z obłędnej sytuacji.
1. Jeden

_Gdyby była jeszcze małą dziewczynką i ktoś powiedziałby, że jest czarownicą, wyśmiałaby go. Gdyby ktoś jej powiedział, że stanie się najlepszą uczennicą Hogwartu, także by go wyśmiała. Gdyby ktoś jej powiedział, że historia lubi zataczać koło i porywać w swoje objęcia, pewnie zostawiłaby to bez komentarza lub po prostu wyśmiała. A co najważniejsze, gdyby ktoś jej powiedział, że zapała uczuciem do mężczyzny starszego o prawie 20 lat, zapewne śmiałaby się do łez i wyrzuciła tego kogoś za drzwi._

Donośne stukanie obiło się w jej głowie i zmusiło do uniesienia zaspanych powiek. Na początku sądziła, że to tylko sen, ale spostrzegła Neville'a, który najwidoczniej sądził, że przez okładanie książką, przyswoi więcej wiedzy. Przetarła dłonią twarz i podparła się na łokciach.

-Neville, wszystko w porządku?

-Mam dość-jęknął chłopak i opadł zrezygnowany na blat- Nie mogę nic zapamiętać, a jeśli jutro nie zaliczę eliksiru, to Snape mnie na pewno przeklnie.

-Nie martw się. Zrób sobie trochę przerwy, a potem powtórz to jeszcze raz i idź spać. To najlepsze rozwiązanie- zaproponowała i zamknęła swoje książki, na których ucięła krótką drzemkę. Chłopak pokiwał głową i wstał z krzesła, masując kark.

-Chyba pójdę do kuchni. Dziś profesor Sprout patroluje korytarze, a u niej mam taryfę ulgową. Skrzaty robią najlepsze kakao, chcesz też?- obrócił się do Hermiony, która także wstała ze swojego miejsca, wyraźnie zmęczona i obolała. Pokręciła tylko głową i zniknęła na krętych schodkach, które prowadziły do dormitorium dziewczyn. Już od południa siedziała nad grubymi woluminami, starając się zapamiętać jak najwięcej. Nie potrafiła oddać się w ramiona Morfeusza, dopóki nie przyswoiła odpowiedniej, dziennej dawki wiedzy, którą obrała na początku siódmej klasy. Harry z Ronem zgodnie twierdzili, że najprawdopodobniej nie dotrwa do końca roku, jeśli będzie prowadziła taki tryb życia. Oczywiście nie przejmowała się ich burczeniem i ukrytą troską, bo sama wiedziała co, i w jakiej ilość, jest dla niej odpowiednie. Zamknęła za sobą cicho drzwi i po omacku dotarła do łóżka, uderzając przy tym o grzejnik, na którym razem z Parvati Patil i Lavender Brown suszyły swoje ubrania. Przebrała się szybko w koszulę i opatuliła ciepłą kołdrą, wzdychając z zadowolenia.  
Najwspanialszym momentem całego dnia, była chwila, kiedy mogła się wreszcie położyć i odpocząć.

Niestety noc nie trwała wiecznie i zazwyczaj budziła się dużo szybciej, niż by chciała. Tym razem było dokładnie to samo, bo ledwo zasnęła, już musiała wstać na śniadanie, które odbywało się godzinę przed zajęciami. Zeszła do Wielkiej Sali i usiadła obok chłopaków, którzy nalewali mleka do miseczek. Ron nałożył sobie kiełbasek i kilka pasztecików na wypadek, gdyby się skończyły.

-Wyglądasz marnie, Hermiono.

-I tak też się czuje.

-My z Ronem nie żartujemy. Naprawdę się wykończysz.

-Daj spokój, Harry. To ostatnio rok, dlatego muszę się przyłożyć. I wam też radzę.

Chłopak zostawił to bez komentarza i wrócił do jedzenia zupy mlecznej. Jak co dzień, rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na poszczególne stoły i z rozbawieniem stwierdziła, że profesor Dumbledore macza brodę w herbacie, a profesor Trelawney znów wróży Snape'owi z fusów po kawie, którą ledwo zdążył wypić, bo wieszczka wyrwał mu ją z ręki. Hermiona zjadła swoje kanapki i jako pierwsza wstała od stołu.

-Mam Mugoloznawstwo. Zobaczymy się na Eliksirach- pokiwała im na pożegnanie i wyszła z sali, szybko przemierzając korytarze.  
Weszła do niewielkiego pomieszczenia z różnymi przyrządami mugoli, które znała doskonale z domu. Zajęła miejsce w pierwszej ławce i wypakowała książki, układając równo jedną na drugiej.

*

Od dłuższej chwili wędrowała wzdłuż ściany na siódmym piętrze i mruczała pod nosem wyraźnie skupiona na tej czynność. Nagle znikąd w ścianie ukazały się masywne drzwi z różnymi zdobieniami i klamką w kształcie lwa. Otworzyła je powoli i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, widząc asortyment Pokoju Życzeń. Pomieszczenie wydłużyło się i przypominało teraz niekończący się korytarz. Na ścianach wisiały różnorodne mugolskie obrazy, a obok nich tabliczki z dokładnymi opisami. Hermiona ruszyła powoli wzdłuż pierwszej wystawy i wyciągnęła z torby notatnik - profesor Burbage zadała im pracę na temat mugolskich malarzy i ich dzieł.

Co prawda pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny i nieraz chodziła z rodzicami do galerii, ale przebywanie od siedmiu lat z czarodziejami robiło swoje i teraz nie mogła przyzwyczaić się, że obrazy nie były ruchome. Z ciekawością zatrzymywała się przed niektórymi i podziwiała dzieła, przede wszystkim tych starszych, nieżyjących już artystów. Niektóre z obrazów wyglądały jak fotografie, można było dać się oszukać wspaniałej iluzji, na którą składały się barwy i idealna gra światła. Jedno z malowideł rzuciło jej się w oczy i podeszła do niego zaintrygowana. Na płótnie namalowana była kobieta o czarnych, ładnie ułożonych włosach, ubrana w długą, pomarańczową suknie. Na jej twarzy błąkał się delikatny, ale zmysłowy uśmiech i mimo tego, że spod materiału widać było jej kobiece kształty, Hermiona miała wrażenie, że kobieta jest zadowolona ze swojego wyglądu. Odeszła kawałek od ściany i przyjrzała się swoim udom, rękom i brzuchowi, który krył się pod szatą. Sama miała podobne do kobiety kształty, ale ona niestety nie była z tego faktu zadowolona i nie miała żadnych powodów, by czuć się seksownie i atrakcyjnie. Prychnęła tylko pod nosem, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie przyszła się przecież użalać nad sobą, a porobić notatki, by później w spokoju napisać esej. Podeszła znów pod ścianę i rzuciła wzrokiem na tabliczkę: John William Godward, ur. 9 sierpnia 1861, zm. 13 grudnia 1922 – angielski malarz reprezentujący schyłek wiktoriańskiego neoklasycyzmu.  
Tuż nad ramą, wielkimi, złotymi literami wypisana była nazwa: Nerissa, 1906.

Hermiona dokładnie zanotowała wszystkie informacje i ruszyła dalej, coraz bardziej zachwycona tym miejscem. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że ktoś śledzi jej ruchy i przypatruje się uważnie, ale kiedy omiotła wzrokiem pokój, pokręciła tylko głową nad swoją głupotą. Była sama, nikogo nie było, a ona znowu zachowuje się jak paranoiczka. Poprawiła torbę na ramieniu i przeszła na drugą stronę pokoju, gdzie znajdowały się malowidła zamków, domów i statków. Nie była pewna, ale jeden z nich chyba widziała, kiedy była młodsza. Podeszła do niego bliżej i przyjrzała się wielkiej ramie, na której prym wiódł ogromny statek, dopiero wypływający z portu. W oddali widać było tłum gapiów, którzy zapewne kiwali w stronę kolosa. I wtedy to dostrzegła. Ledwie zauważalny ruch tuż przy statku.  
Zmrużyła mocno oczy i wpatrywała się w jeden punkt i aż wciągnęła powietrze, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że namalowane fale wody faktycznie poruszają się i z każda chwilą robią tą szybciej i gwałtowniej, jakby same, z nieznanych przyczyn ożywały. Hermiona uniosła dłoń i przejechała palcami po obrazie, a wtedy coś ją szarpnęło i ujrzała tylko ciemność.

***

Severus Snape miał już po dziurki w nosie tego całego, przeklętego dnia. Nauczanie z całą pewnością nie było jego powołaniem, dlatego po wszystkich zajęciach, czuł się tak źle, że nie cieszył się nawet z patrolowania korytarzy i możliwości odjęcia dużej ilości punktów wszystkim tym, co znajdą się na jego drodze. Otulił się szczelniej szatą i ruszył pustym korytarzem siódmego piętra. Nie musiał się wysilać, bo nagle zza zakrętu wyszła Granger. Dziewczyna skręciła w przeciwnym kierunku, przez co w ogóle go nie zauważyła. Jego usta same wykrzywiły się w ironicznym uśmiechu, bo wiedział, że tam gdzie ta dziewucha, tam też Potter i Weasley. Był pewny, że owa trójka znowu coś planowała, spiskowała, ale on już postara się o to, aby zostali solidnie ukarani. Przyłapie ich na gorącym uczynku i od razu zaprowadzi do Dumbledore'a, który tym razem będzie musiał coś z nimi zrobić.

Spojrzał szybko za siebie, upewniając się, że nikogo nie ma, i rzucił zaklęcie kameleona. Szedł za Granger powoli i spokojnie, mając nadzieję, że dziewczyna nie wyczuje jego obecności. Miał ochotę klasnąć w dłonie, kiedy Gryfonka chodziła wzdłuż ściany naprzeciw gobelinu z Barnabaszem Bzikiem i trollem, mocno zaciskając powieki. Podszedł bliżej i gdy ich oczom ukazały się bogato zdobione drzwi, wślizgnął się do środka zaraz za nią. Był pewny, że w Pokoju Życzeń zastanie Pottera z Weasleyem, ale zdziwił się ogromnie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest sam z Granger, a na dodatek pomieszczenie stało się jedną, wielka wystawą sztuki. Westchnął zrezygnowany i zacisnął pięści, bo znów jego plan spełzł na niczym. Przystanął niedaleko drzwi i obserwował dziewczynę, która co chwilę notowała w zeszycie, przechadzając się wzdłuż ściany.  
W pewnym momencie miał ochotę parsknąć, kiedy Granger zaczęła oceniać swoje ciało. Było to tak komiczne, że musiał odwrócić wzrok. Kobiety, a już w ogóle uczennice były zmorą jego kariery nauczycielskiej. Jako jedenastolatki były tak strasznie irytujące, że sam się sobie dziwił, że znosi lekcje z pierwszakami. Niestety, gdy dojrzewały, ich irytujący sposób bycia, mówienia i poruszania rósł razem z nimi, dlatego nie miał pojęcia, która wersja jest gorsza: ta młodsza, czy ta starsza.

Jedno, co różniło Granger od reszty, była zdecydowanie inteligencja i niestety sam musiał to przyznać. Dlatego nie zdziwił się, kiedy dziewczyna obejrzała się za siebie i obserwowała chwilę pokój. Najwidoczniej musiała wyczuć jego obecność. Kiedy wróciła do swojego zadania, on sam powoli ruszył w jej kierunku i patrzył uważnie. Była śmieszna. Niska, lekko zaokrąglona, jej włosy opadały i wiły się na wszystkie strony, a czujne oczy rejestrowały każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół. Zaczynało mu się nudzić i dłużyć, dlatego z ulgą przyjął fakt, że dziewczyna wreszcie zmierzała na drugą stronę sali, by przejrzeć ostatnie już obrazy. Stał niecałe pięć kroków od niej, kiedy to się stało. Granger dotknęła płótna, a po chwili już jej nie było. Najszybciej jak mógł, cofnął zaklęcie kameleona i podbiegł do wielkiej ramy. Czuł gule, która rosła w jego gardle, a oddech znacznie przyspieszył. I niby, co ma teraz powiedzieć dyrektorowi? I dlaczego, to zawsze muszą być Gryfoni… Czemu to oni muszą popadać w kłopoty?  
Warknął zirytowany i rozejrzał się po pokoju, ale dziewczyny nigdzie nie było. Znów spojrzał na obraz i tak samo jak ona, wyciągnął dłoń w stronę płótna. Gdy jego długie, blade palce przejechały po namalowanej wodzie, coś mocno go szarpnęło, a przed oczami nie widział zupełnie nic oprócz wszystko ogarniającej ciemności.


	2. Dwa

Miała wrażenie, że wszystko wkoło niej zatrzymało się nagle, jakby ktoś pstryknął palcami, a czas stanął w miejscu. Nie wiedziała, czy zemdlała, czy zapadła w jakiś trans, czy może ktoś jednak był w Pokoju Życzeń i zabawił się jej kosztem, rzucając na nią zaklęcie. Jedyne, co jej pozostało, to zdolność myślenia, ale niestety w niczym jej to teraz nie pomagało. Natłok myśli tak ją przytłaczał, że jej serce boleśnie tłukło w klatce piersiowej.

Pierwszym zmysłem, który odzyskała, był węch. Czuła się tak, jakby dopiero w tym momencie zdobyła tę umiejętność i miała możliwość zaczerpnąć nosem masę świeżego powietrza. Zapach był przyjemny. Czuła zimne, a zarazem ciepłe powietrze, które z każdym wdechem mocno uderzało w płuca.  
Ale było coś jeszcze, czego w pierwszym momencie nie potrafiła wykryć. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że powietrze miesza się z lekkim zapachem morskiej wody, stąd brała się ta niesamowita świeżość. Kolejnym zmysłem, który zaczął funkcjonować, był słuch. Wyostrzył się bardziej, więc pierwsze co usłyszała, to delikatny szum wody i fale, które musiały o coś uderzać i rozbijać się gwałtownie. Przełknęła ślinę i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że w jej głowie rozbrzmiewają setki, może nawet tysiące ludzkich głosów. Ludzie krzyczeli, bynajmniej nie ze strachu, ale z radości. Słyszała słowa pożegnań oraz zapewnienia szybkiego powrotu i rychłego spotkania. Głosy kobiet, mężczyzn i dzieci zlewały się w jedną całość, więc po chwili już nie potrafiła odróżnić poszczególnych słów i znaczeń. Ostatnim zmysłem, był wzrok. Na ten moment czekała z utęsknieniem, bo to właśnie ciemność tak bardzo ją przerażała. Promienie słońca uderzyły ją po oczach z taką mocą, że aż zawirowało jej w głowie. Odruchowo przyłożyła dłoń do twarzy, by ochronić wzrok i dać mu chwilę na oswojenie. Dopiero wtedy zaczęła odróżniać kształty otaczające ją z każdej strony.

Stała na środku pokładu, tego była pewna. Drewniana posadzka lśniła pod wpływem słońca, więc dziewczyna znowu się skrzywiła i spojrzała w bok. Przy burtach stało mnóstwo ludzi, którzy machali w stronę lądu, na którym znajdowali się ich najbliżsi. Statek właśnie wypływał z portu, a z ogromnych kominów unosił się dym. Hermiona stała na środku i obracała się powoli wokół własnej osi, otwierając coraz szerzej oczy. Statek był identyczny z tym na obrazie. Nie musiała długo myśleć, by zrozumieć gdzie, i w jakim czasie się znalazła. Ale mimo tego, nie wiedziała, czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać. Znalazła się w tak absurdalnym położeniu, że jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to pokręcić z niedowierzania głową. Bujne loki opadły jej na buzię, ale zaraz znów rozwiały się na ramiona przez wiatr, który co chwile uderzał w twarz.  
Ludzie nadal stali przy barierkach i krzyczeli głośno. Każda z kobiet miała na sobie długą suknię, a tyle ile kobiet, tyle różnych barw tkanin. Niektóre wyglądały na kosztowne, a inne z kolei były proste, uszyte z najtańszych materiałów. Gdzieniegdzie dało się zauważyć młode dziewczyny ubrane w jasne sukienki i czepki na głowach- od razu można było poznać, że są służącymi bogatszych pasażerek. Panowie z kolei byli ubrani w eleganckie garnitury i fraki, niektórzy trzymali w dłoniach laski, inni gustowne kapelusze, którymi machali. Byli też tacy, którzy mieli na sobie wyłącznie koszule włożone w spodnie z szelkami.

Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że jeśli ktoś ją zobaczy w szacie z Hogwartu, będzie strasznie zdziwiony, ba, może nawet przerażony. Moda w początkowych latach XX wieku była ściśle określona, a ona miała na sobie mundurek i obszerną pelerynę. Odeszła szybko w przeciwną stronę i oparła się o burtę jak najdalej od pasażerów. Wychyliła się nieco, by spojrzeć w fale, które rozbijały się o statek. Oddychała szybko i nerwowo chwytała powietrze, czując, że naprawdę pierwszy raz nie ma pojęcia, co takiego się stało i dlaczego znowu to ją musiało spotkać coś tak głupiego.

*

Severus Snape dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że wreszcie widzi. Niestety, to co pojawiło się przed jego czujnymi oczami, wprawiło go w nie lada osłupienie. Znajdował się na ogromnym statku, a z każdej strony otaczali go ludzie ubrani w strasznie dziwne stroje. Byli mugolami, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości, ale odzienia od razu sugerowały, że nie był to rok 1998.  
Zmrużył lekko oczy, krzywiąc się przy tym mocno i spojrzał za siebie. Pierwsze, co rzuciło się mu w oczy, to ogromne kominy. Od razu je poznał. Nie był ignorantem, jeśli chodziło o historie mugoli, dlatego aż zacisnął pięści na szacie, gdy przyswoił wreszcie prawdę o swoim położeniu.  
Musiał znaleźć Granger i szybko się stąd teleportować. Doskonale wiedział, że nikt nie powinien ich widzieć, chociaż było to nieuniknione, bo niektórzy już mierzyli go uważnie i szeptali na jego widok. Westchnął zrezygnowany i omiótł wzrokiem pokład, na którym się znajdował. Wypatrzenie burzy brązowych włosów nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. Granger stała przy burcie i wychylała głowę w dół. Przez myśl mu przeszło, że może ma tę śmieszną chorobę spowodowaną bujaniem statku, ale gdy podszedł bliżej, usłyszał jej łkanie, a nie opróżnianie zawartości żołądka. Stanął tuż za jej plecami i z lekką irytacją obserwował, jak z każdym szlochem jej ramiona drżą. Widział, jak podnosi dłonie do twarzy i ociera oczy. Miał jednak w głębokim poważaniu jej uczucia, więc chwycił ją mocno za ramię i obrócił w swoją stronę. Dziewczyna spięła się, ale ku jego zdziwieniu, gdy go poznała, odetchnęła z wyraźna ulgą.

-Granger, powiedz mi do cholery, co to wszystko znaczy?!- warknął i wzmocnił uścisk. Potrząsnął nią lekko, kiedy nie wydobyła z siebie żadnego słowa.- Zadałem ci pytanie, Granger!

-Profesorze…- wyszeptała tylko. - Co pan tu robi?

-Dokładnie to samo chciałbym wiedzieć. Co ja tu robię?

\- Ja nic z tego nie rozumiem. Chciałam zrobić zadanie dla profesor Burbage, więc poszłam do Pokoju Życzeń. Oglądałam obrazy, robiłam notatki, a potem ujrzałam malowidło przedstawiające ten statek. Było to mugolskie dzieło, dlatego zdziwiłam się ogromnie, kiedy woda zaczęła falować. No i po prostu dotknęłam płótna, a po chwili znalazłam się już tutaj.

-Tyle to i ja wiem- warknął i puścił dziewczynę, która spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

-Był pan tam? To znaczy, że śledził mnie pan?

-Myślisz, że nie mam nic innego do roboty?- prychnął w odpowiedzi i zacisnął mocniej usta.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego uważnie i mimo tego, że zdawała sobie sprawę, że profesor musiał za nią iść, zostawiła to bez komentarza.

-Chyba powinniśmy się teleportować. Dobrze, że mnie pan znalazł- uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, ale Snape spojrzał na nią bez wyrazu, więc z powrotem skierowała wzrok na wodę. Teraz płynęli dużo szybciej, przez co wiatr przybrał na sile i targał ich szatami w różne strony.

-Musimy znaleźć ustronne miejsce i tam się przeniesiemy do Hogwartu. Chodź- rzucił wreszcie i ruszył przed siebie, nie patrząc w ogóle czy dziewczyna dotrzymuje mu kroku. Ludzie, którzy przechadzali się po pokładzie lub szli szukać swoich kajut, patrzyli się za nimi z lekkim szokiem, ale byli też tacy, którzy śmiali się otwarcie. Najwyraźniej brali ich za dziwaków lub inne wybryki natury.

Dziewczyna wreszcie dorównała Snape'owi. Weszli przez białe drzwi do głównego holu i w tym samym momencie zatrzymali się przed schodami, patrząc na pomieszczenie. Wielkie, drewniane schody prowadziły na piętro, jasna podłoga idealnie komponowała się z barwą ścian, ale to, co spowodowało ich chwilowe zdziwienie, był sufit, który składał się z ogromnej, szklanej kopuły. Dzięki temu cały hol był idealnie oświetlony i przyprawiał w zachwyt. Hermiona spojrzała na rzeźbę pucołowatego chłopca, która stała pośrodku schodów, rozdzielając je na dwie części. Było tu znacznie piękniej, niż relacjonowali świadkowie lub pokazywały stare fotografie. Znała to miejsce właśnie ze zdjęć, które jej ojciec trzymał na strychu w kartonach.  
Zerknęła na swojego profesora, który stał obok i z nienagannym wyrazem twarzy obserwował każdy element. Najwyraźniej oceniał, bo widziała w jego oczach delikatną determinację i ciekawość, co było naprawdę rzadkim zjawiskiem.

-Profesorze? Możemy już iść? Coraz więcej ludzi się nam przygląda- szepnęła ostrożnie. Snape spojrzał na nią i uniósł brew. Znała ten wyraz twarzy aż za dobrze. Wiedziała, że nie jest zadowolony. Kiedy się odezwał, jego ton głosu był spokojny i cichy, ale mimo tego, Hermiona wiedziała, że za tym wszystkim kryje się ogromna wściekłość.

-Granger, powiedz mi, dlaczego Titanic?


End file.
